The Memory Requiems
The Memory Requiem cards are a series of Fiend-Type monsters with their support. They are used by Jupiter Apson in their owner's own Fan-Fiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Omega Organization They have been personally designed by Lord Ursus, who himself has created the images for all of the Memory Requiem monsters released as of yet. Design The cards show various fiends, representing different emotions. Allthough not sharing distinct elements, save for their common Dark Attribute, the Memory Requiems share their ability of making their Monster Card Zones into Memory Zones, which makes the Level of the monster in question 0, and lets their opponent attack their owner directly if all the monsters said player controls are in Memory Zones. In exchange for this, the monsters gain powerful effects, and can cause a lock on the opponent, as some of the cards tend to restrict their actions while the other enforces their ability to do so. In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Omega Organization, Jupiter Apson uses their influence over people's minds to delve into his opponent's deepest and darkest memories. Playing Style The Memory Requiems focus on swarming and board control. Centering around Memory Requiem - Torment, the player can use any and all of the set's Spells, Trap and Monster Effectswithout having to worry about their Life Points, as most of those tend to damage their controller. It will in fact only strengthen the monster. The set also utilizes a lot of aggressive tactics, albeit most of the Memory Requiems have rather poor stats. An example of which is Memory Requiem - Suffering. Damage is the main keyword of the series, as nearly all of the cards operate on damage. Requiem of Life, the Field Spell of the set makes sure of leaving a lot of monsters in play, as they cannot be destroyed by anyone except their owner, as well as weakening them, so that there will be more damage to the players. Weaknesses As a lot of Memory Requiems have rather poor ATK and DEF, they can easily be overwhelmed by stronger monsters, if you do not manage to set up. The set can be very fragile if the key card, Memory Requiem - Torment is not on the field, or if it is removed from the field. If so happens, several following direct attacks could be devastating. Skill Drainwould severely cripple this entire set. Strengths The Memory Requiem series is incredibly fast and powerful if your opponent is unprepared, as it can start the first turn with a 2500 ATK Memory Requiem - Torment! This is made possible by Kindling of Memories. In a proper Memory Requiem deck, Spell of Pain would be a staple, since, should you not choose to summon Torment with Kindling of Memories, you can summon another one and deal a whopping 2500 damage to your opponent. Using its numerous utility cards, the set is capable of returning a lost Torment from play from practically anywhere! You get to search your Deck for the cards you need for the win rather easily, so whatever card you desire to play is brought to the Hand with ease. Category:Archetype